


Uptown FUCK U-UP

by stubliminalmessaging



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Riding, also really short so, enjoy, sorry about that, this is pretty silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3952807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubliminalmessaging/pseuds/stubliminalmessaging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If this is because I didn’t tell you how hot you are, I’m sorry,” he continued, smiling and nuzzling Mickey’s hair and kissing the shell of his ear. “You’d make a dragon wanna retire, man.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uptown FUCK U-UP

**Author's Note:**

> this is so stupid but I don't even care
> 
> also sorry it's so short. two weeks of not posting anything and this is the bullshit I come out with ehehe

Ian clutched at Mickey’s hips where he perched atop Ian’s dick. He slid up and down Ian’s erection, hands bracing himself on Ian’s chest and probably leaving marks from the blunt edges of his nails. Mickey slammed his body down on Ian’s and paused, letting Ian squeeze him hard and buck up into him.

“Fuck,” Mickey gasped, patting at Ian’s chest and pulling at his arm with the other hand. “Okay, flip me over and give it to me. I’m tired.”

“Yes, sir,” Ian said eagerly, wrapping one arm around Mickey’s waist to roll him over and using the other to brace himself against the mattress. He resumed fucking Mickey again, bending Mickey in half to lean up his body and kiss him.

When Ian’s kisses moved down his jaw, Mickey flopped his head back against the pillow and sighed; “Fuck , you’re so hot.”

“Hot damn,” Ian sighed against Mickey’s neck, leaning into him and holding him tight as they moved together.

A beat later Mickey froze up and then started pushing at Ian, snarling.

“No,” he said, shoving off Ian’s touch and squirming out from under him. “Nope,” he said again, scooting to the edge of the bed and pulling on some sweats. He yanked his arm out of Ian’s grasp when he tried to pull him back in. “We’re not doing this.”

“Oh, come on, Mick,” Ian said, crawling over to the edge of the bed where Mickey was lighting a smoke. He stroked Mickey’s bicep fondly. “I was just kidding.”

Mickey smoked grumpily but didn’t get up and leave so Ian kept pushing.

“Come on. Come back to me, Mickey,” Ian murmured, stooping down to kiss at the back of Mickey’s neck. Mickey neared the end of his smoke and had more or less decided to let it drop when Ian had to ruin it all over again.

“If this is because I didn’t tell you how hot you are, I’m sorry,” he continued, smiling and nuzzling Mickey’s hair and kissing the shell of his ear. “You’d make a dragon wanna retire, man.”

Mickey stood up abruptly and Ian fell to the floor since he’d been leaning so fully on Mickey. Mickey crushed his smoke out on the ashtray on the nightstand. He grabbed his pillow off the bed and stole the comforter too. He left Ian to an empty bed and a scratchy sheet with a shout of ‘goodnight Ian!’ over his shoulder.


End file.
